metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Revolver Ocelot
Revolver Ocelot is a non-playable character in all 3 Metal Gear Solid Games. He is a huge fan of Torture, and is a ricochet genius. He believes the Single Action Army is the greatest hand-gun ever made. History Ocelot is the son of The Boss and The Sorrow. When he was born he was kidnapped by The Philosophers (Later to become the Patriots) so that they could use him when he grew up for all their top secret missions. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot worked as a triple agent. He was at first an agent of The Philosophers, and was then sent to Russia to infiltrate Volgin's army and steal The Philosophers Legacy for America. He was then asked by the CIA to pose as an ex KGB translator code-named ADAM, and aid Naked Snake in his mission to steal the Philosopher's Legacy. However, before Ocelot turned up to meet Snake, a Chinese Spy posing as EVA pretended to aid Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to take the Philosopher's Legacy for the Chinese government, so Ocelot decided to keep his position as ADAM a secret and aid Snake subtetly and secretly. But Ocelot knew that EVA was attempting to steal the Legacy from Snake when his mission was complete, so Ocelot gave Snake a false copy of the Legacy. Through-out MGS3 Ocelot and Snake have a brotherly like rivalry and fight on severeal occassions. During the fight Snake has with Volgin, Volgin orders Ocelot to shoot Snake and Ocelot refuse, hinting at his triple-crossing before it is fully revealed. Sometime between The events of MGS3 and Metal Gear Solid, Ocelot starts to use torture more and more, and soon becomes and expert in the field. Eventually, Ocelot signed up for FOXHOUND (and was given the addition Revolver onto his codename) and took part in the take over of Shadow Moses. He was edged on by Solidus Snake to convince his brother, Liquid Snake, into taking charge of FOXHOUND and taking over Shadow Moses with the GENOME Army and using Metal Gear REX's nuclear missile launching capabilities to threaten America into handing over the remains of Big Boss along with one billion dollars. Ocelot, being the master of Torture that he is, was given the task of interrogating the DARPA Chief: Donald Anderson, and the President of ARMStech: Kenneth Baker in order to get the launch codes so that FOXHOUND can launch a nuke from REX. Unfortunatly, whilst interrogating Donald Anderson, he accidentally kills him, which then gives Psycho Mantis the idea into tricking Solid Snake to use the PAL keys that Baker gave to Meryl. Shortly after Ocelot gets Baker's launch code, he ties Baker to a pillar and connects the strings to C4. Then, when Solid Snake attempts to rescue Baker, Ocelot challenges Snake to a gun-duel. Snake eventually defeats him, and as Ocelot goes to sneak and surprise attack Snake, Cyborg Ninja appears and cuts off Ocelot's right hand. Ocelot then runs off, swearing revenge. Later on, when Snake is captured by Sniper Wolf, she takes Snake to the Prison Holds oon the second basement of the main Tank Hangar. When there Ocelot tortures Snake into telling him what Kenneth Baker told him about the PAL Key. He's then seen at the end of the game talking to Liquid about their plans, before spotting Solid Snake and alerting Liquid to his presence, he then dissapears once again. Ocelot then stole the plans for Metal Gear REX and met up with Sergei Gurlukovich. The two proceeded to sell the plans for REX to everyone and anyone who wanted it, until eventually epractically every country and military organisation in the world owned a version of it. He also decided to get a new arm to replace the one that Cyborg Ninja cut off. He finds Liquid's dead body and cuts off his arm, grafting it in the place his old hand used to be. When Ocelot heard that the military were building a counter measure for the vast amount of REX's in the world (Metal Gear RAY) Ocelot hatched an ingenius plan to steal RAY along with the plans for it, and give them to The Patriots so that they could be mass-produced in order to protect the next in the series of Metal Gears, Arsenal Gear. Ocelot tricked Sergei into thinking he was stealing RAY in order to give him back the the Russians and requested that Sergei lend him his mercenary army so that he could use them to capture the Tanker Discovery. Just as the Marine Corps. Commander, Scott Dolph finishes his speech to the Marines about RAY's purpose, Ocelot and Sergei appear with a few of the Mercenary army and hold Scott hostage. Ocelot then suddenly revealed his true intentions to Sergei. He then proceeds to kill a few of the mercenary army, Sergei and Scott. He then sets off a bomb in the tanker filling the Holds with water. Solid Snake then appears and confronts Ocelot. Ocelot's arm starts to twitch and he suddenly begins to speak with the voice of Liquid Snake himself! He quickly jumps aboard RAY and proceeds to sink the tanker... with Solid Snake still inside. Ocelot then meets up with Solidus Snake and the two start plotting to take over the Big Shell which secretly houses the facility where Arsenal Gear is being held. Because Arsenal Gear houses GW, an AI designed to control the Internet and other media and eliminate any and all information on The Patriots, Solidus thinks he may be able to use GW to gain information to The Patriots and so agrees to help Ocelot. Ocelot and Solidus then recruit the last remaining members of Dead Cell (Vamp, Fortune and Fatman), along with Olga's mercenary army that she inherited from her father Sergei. (more to be added soon)